chesstalefandomcom-20200215-history
ChessTale Wiki
Welcome to the ChessTale Wiki Chesstale is a Undertale AU. It's very similar to Undertale, the biggest changes are to the battle system and rankings. Which change you status these ranking's are based on skill and position is society. (This whole AU is based off a single post so not much info is avalible ) Chesstale Humans and monsters had always been divided into black and white, underlining how different their races are. They lived side by side, until one day the monsters were attacked by the humans, who’d always secretly feared the monsters for their ability to use magic. So the war between white and black, monsters and humans, began. The monsters however, had always been weak compared to humans despite their magical abilities and soon lost the war. Their loss resulting in the monsters being banished into the underground, a powerful barrier hindering them to leave and so forever stuck in the Underground. A fantasy Undertale AU revolving around games, focus lies on chess. Humans and Monsters are divided into black and white, where humans represent white chess pieces and monsters represent black ones. AU follows canon story, however instead of fighting, battles are decided in form of different games and bets. Monsters represent different chess pieces, which in turn show their status in their society. While the human society changed a lot during all those years, the society of monsters only did so a little, leaving it to look a bit more medieval than the original one. (Think of a RPG town, only a bit more modern) Differences * (Battles) are fought out via bets/games * The difficulty of said games depend on the status of your opponent. For example, a battle with Temmie (pawn) might be just be a simple rock, paper, scissors game while the battle with Undyne (knight) will be on a whole different level. Frisk Frisk (White pawn) In the Pacifist route, Frisk’s goal is to defeat the king (checkmate/Asgore) without hurting anyone, so they participate in every game with the determination to win, leading them to befriend almost the whole underground. Chara Chara (White pawn ->changed to black pawn after getting accepted into the dreemurr family) In the genocide route, Chara just straight up ignores the rules and kills everyone without letting them even explain the rules of their battle. After realizing this, the monsters begin to fight back. Chara’s goal is to kill the king in order to achieve promotion so that they can get revenge on humanity. (a move in chess that can turn a simple pawn into the most powerful piece of the game) (Don't forget that Chara is not necessary the "Bad Guy" in the original game of Undertale. The player kills the monsters, not Chara. So, like Asriel said, Chara is not the best person, but it doesn't mean that Chara is evil.) Sans Sans ( Black pawn) Papyrus Papyrus (Black pawn) Muffet Muffet (Black bishop) Mettaton Mettaton (Black bishop) Alphys Alphys (New black rook) Toriel Toriel (Black queen) Asgore Asgore (Black king) Undyne Undyne (Black knight) 4aad84226d219268db1f11e8fe4a5c33b17ba3c9_hq.jpg 41a6d56a82177bec8e5a4d3cb590bffed1831801_hq.jpg 86abe3da0e66964545112770ca332bc4c74f6c8f_hq.jpg 467f57cbe1df9f66067779da4d65d94e685c9216_hq.jpg 897423c829e1c8d2a09d156fbcf0f86298cfe5f8_hq.jpg ae203d1c5d5146336d93242d2093ff2457caef86_hq.jpg b45eb9d9dd2a306bc01137d2bc8b3f66330c4e01_hq.jpg cd8976e942060012fa47bca00769b3b0c4bb097f_hq.jpg Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Charicters Category:Browse